The Se7en
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Se7en merupakan grup band yang terkenal di Konoha yang beranggotakan Naruto vokalis, Sasuke gitaris, Sai bassis,dan Sakura drumer. Kehidupan persahabatan dan cinta mereka di mulai dan berkembang saat karir mereka yang semakin maju. Bagaimana kisah mereka?
1. The Se7en

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, dan banyak nyolong lagu orang. Hahaha…**

**Song : Shut up by Simple Plan**

**In the End by Linkin Park**

**Ide ceritanya itu milikku..hahaha..ide ku sendiri…**

**Kalau karakter pemain drum-nya Sakua itu dari JP IMB hahaha,,,**

**.**

**Just enjoy guys**

**..**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 : ****Se7en**

"Se7en…. Se7en…. Se7en…. Se7en…. Se7en….!" Sorak sorai penonton yang umatnya sangat banyak itu meneriaki nama Se7en, siapakah mereka ? sorot lampu menyinari panggung yang luar biasa megah itu. Dan sorot kamera menyoroti panggung yang masih kosong. Hanya ada alat-alat musik disana. Lalu beberapa orang masuk dan berjalan ke panggung mengambil posisi mereka. Sorak penonton bertambah kencang, berteriak histeris dan ada yang menangis meneriaki mereka, sungguh terlalu. Ya bagaimana lagi, pononton disana adalah dominannya perempuan. Kalo laki-laki sih masih bisa dihitung dengan kalkulator.

"Apa kabar semua!" teriak seorang cowok jabrik pirang bermata biru laut itu memegangi mike menyapa para penonton yang sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara mereka. Yeah..mereka adalah grup band terkenal di Konoha dan mungkin sudah terkenal di luar Konoha. Mereka beranggotakan empat orang, sahabat dari kecil. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto sebagai vokalis, Uchiha Sasuke sebagai gitaris, Uchiha Sai –kembaran dari Uchiha Sasuke– sebagai bassist dan yang terakhir emansipasi wanita, Haruno Sakura sebagai drummer. Jangan salah… tenaganya sangat luar biasa ketimbang tiga orang yang disebutkan tadi. Kiddin.

"Apa kalian rindu pada kami!" teriak cowok jabrik itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang vokalis. Menyodorkan sebelah telinganya kepada para penonton.

"Sangat!" jawab para penonton tak kalah hebohnya, meloncat-loncat kegirangan memanggil-manggil nama mereka. Dipikiran mereka sudah bercampur aduk hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan. Dari ingin mencubit pipinya Naruto, meluk Sasuke, meluk Sai dan untuk para cowok pasti juga ingin meluk Sakura. (Huh jangan harap, bakalan digampar langsung sama Sakura!)

"Kami akan membawakan salah satu lagu terbaik dari album kami, apa judulnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"SHUT UP!" jawab mereka serentak, selang beberapa detik kemudian musik dimulai dengan bunyinya gitar Sasuke dan bass Sai. Lalu Drum-nya Sakura lalu Naruto ancang-ancang untuk menyanyi. Dan….

**There you go**

**You're always so right**

**It's all a big show**

**It's all about you**

**You think you know**

**What everyone needs**

**You always take time**

**To criticize me**

**It seems like everyday**

**I make mistakes**

**I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

Lalu Naruto maju sedikit kedepan memperlihatkan gaya kerennya kepada semua penonton. Para penonton berteriak histeris saan Naruto mulai menunduk sedikit.

**(Chorus:) **

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Don't wanna hear it**

**Get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my way**

**Step up, step up, step up**

**You'll never stop me**

**Nothing you say today **

**Is gonna bring me down**

Menunggu lirik selanjutnya Naruto menggoyangkan kakinya serentak dengan irama musik beserta gerakan-gerakan kecil dari tangan dan kepalanya.

**There you go **

**You never ask why**

**It's all a big lie**

**Whatever you do**

**You think you're special**

**But I know, and I know **

**And I know, and we know**

**That you've not**

Di bagian Drum, Sakura sangat bersemangat menabuh drum itu dengan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya sesuai dengan irama drumnya.

**You're always there o point**

**Out my mistake**

**And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one**

**You love to hate**

**But not today**

Lalu lagu diulang dari chorus-nya dengan bernyanyi bersama-sama, Naruto mengarahkan mike kepada penonton. Mereka ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan backing vokal Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura. Musik melambat dan hanya terdengar alunan gitar dan bass. Hanya beberapa detik dengan alunan gitar-nya Sasuke lalu dengan suara tabuhan dum-nya Sakura yang kuat. Dan disambut dengan suara Naruto yang terdengar sedikit lambat.

**Don't tell me who I should be **(Don't tell me who I should be, backing vokal dari Sai)

**And don't try to tell me what's right for me**

**Don't tell me what I should do**

**I don't wanna waste my time **

**I'll watch you fade away**

Dan pada sesi ini, Sakura harus memukul drumnya kuat dan cepat sesuai tempo Naruto yang berteriak di kata **fade away. **Musik merhenti sebentar lalu, Naruto melanjutkannya dengan chorus, dengan kata shut up, get out dan step up menjadi backing vokalnya Sasuke dan Sai.

**Is gonna bring me down**

**Bring me down (shut up 3x)**

**Won't bring me down (shut up 3x)**

**Bring me down (shut up 3x)**

**Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

Seketika musik berhenti dan disambut dengan tepukan tangan meriah dari para penonton, memanggil nama mereka dengan semangat, melompat-lompat dan ada yang nekat naik sendiri keatas panggung. Gila nekat amat…tapi langsung dihadang oleh petugas.

"Thanks…for..watching..guys!" ujar Naruto masih terengah-engah mengambil nafas. Sai tersenyum melihat penonton yang gembira, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam masih menyandang gitarnya. Sakura..jangan ditanya, tenaganya memukul drum sekeras dan secepat tadi membuatnya sedikit pusing dan lelah. Tapi penampilannya tetap oke dan masih memasang tampang senang. Supaya tidak bosan, ia mulai memainkan stik drumnya.

"We love you all!" ujar Naruto. Sai dan Sasuke maju ke depan diikuti dengan Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan stiknya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan menunduk untuk mengakhiri acara. Lalu acara dilanjutkan dengan penampilan penyanyi dan band lain. Suara teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga masih terdengar setelah seseorang masuk yang ternyata MC-nya acara Se7en with friends conser.

=se7en=

Se7en berjalan menuju ruang ganti, saat perjalanan banyak sekali panitia atau kru acara menyambut mereka dengan tepuk tangan meriah karena acara yang mereka adakan berjalan lancar tanpa adanya gangguan. Mereka juga ikutan senang dan meyambut satu-satu salaman dari mereka. Setiba di ruang ganti, banyak artis lain yang ikut memeriahkan acara konser musim panas-nya Se7en, termasuk band Akatsuki yang sudah sangat terkenal dan sudah menginjakkan kaki mereka di Hollywood. Ciee elaaa….

Mengenai band Akatsuki, band yang terdiri dari 6 orang personil yang memiliki kebiasaan unik dan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Pertama Pein, nama lainnya Shiranui Nagato yang merupakan leader dari band ini dan merupakan vokalis dan rapper. Hanazawa Konan, sebagai vokalis wanitanya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Pein dan menyenangi origami. Akasuna Sasori, gitaris yang memiliki tampang baby face dan ramah, kebiasaannya adalah membuat boneka yang digerakkan dengan benang atau tali. Mizukagi Deidara, gitaris 2 yang berisik tapi menyenangkan, suka sekali merakit bom dan main mercun. Hoshikage Kisame, bassist yang hobinya koleksi ikan hias. Yoshitano Hidan, sebagai keyboris yang saat taat dengan agamanya. And the last, Madarame Kakuzu, sebagai drumer yang gila uang.

Selain band Akatsuki, ada Juugo yang merupakan teman sekolahnya Se7en nangkring disana. Dia merupakan penyanyi yang sama lagi naik daunnya seperti Se7en. Penyanyi yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang lembut dan pencinta binatang. Lalu ada Killerbee yang merupakan rapper keren berkulit gelap didampingi dengan teman sesama rapper, Karui dan Omoi. Mereka berdua selalu bertengkar.

Killerbee juga cukup dekat dengan Se7en terutama Naruto karena mereka pernah kerjasama membuat album featuring yang berjudul In the End. Setelah pertemuan, Se7en berjalan ke ruangan mereka.

Se7en Room

"Hah…capeknya!" ujar Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan duduk di sofa besar yang empuk. Lalu Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan lemas-lemasnya lalu duduk disampingnya. Sai dan Sasuke duduk berseberangan dengan mereka berdua.

Karena terasa capek dan ngantuk, Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di tangan sofa dan Naruto di bagian penyandar sofa. "Hah…ngantuk!" ujar Naruto sambil menguap lebar.

"Hei..dobe! tutup mulutmu. Bau!" sindir Sasuke yang juga kelihatan capek. Sedangkan Sai sudah menidurkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Sasuke hanya mengendus pelan melihat teman-temannya yang sudah kecapekaan. Berniat menidurkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa tapi sesuatu membuat niatnya tertunda. Seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Sakura, Sai dan Naruto masih tertidur dan tidak menyadari orang yang datang tersebut.

"Itachi-nii!"

"Hn!" orang yang bernama Itachi itu berjalan ke sofa Sasuke lalu duduk disampingnya. Kelihatan dari tampangnya bahwa ia puas dengan penampilan Se7en.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Sasuke!" puji Itachi. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya. Itachi yang melihat mereka yang kecapekan hanya tersenyum. Melihat pekerjaan mereka yang menghabiskan masa liburan untuk konser dan waktu bermain mereka hanya sedikit. Konser yang diadakan dua kali di dua kota, membuat waktu liburan mereka tersita. Juga tenaga mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka butuh refreshing!"

=se7en=

"Hui…Naruto, main selancar yuk!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang masih tidur-tiduran di bawah payung besar. "Ha..Sakura-chan..aku masih ingin tidur-tiduran nih..sunbath!" jawabnya malas. Sakura pun menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan berjalan menginggalkan Naruto. Ia berjalan kearah payung Sasuke.

"Sasuke, main selancar yuk!" ajak Sakura lagi yang sedang memegangi papan selancar berwarna pink hitam dengan tulisan Yahoo! di pinggirnya. Sasuke yang memakai kacamata hitam, menaikkanya keatas. "Hn. Sakura kau tidak capek?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir karena dari kemarin mereka banyak bekerja, apalagi Sakura yang jadi tukang pukul drum.

"Hah..sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku?" tanya Sakura kaget atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memasang tampang dinginnya dan kembali memposisikan kacamata hitamnya keposisi semula. Dia hanya diam. Lalu "Sama Itachi aja atau Sai!" ujarnya sambil membalikkan posisi tidurnya kesamping.

Sakura tambah kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Awalnya ia ingin melempar pasir pantai itu ke badannya Sasuke. Tapi diurungkan niatnya takut membangunkan harimau ganas.

"Huh..Sai mah sibuk melukis. Itachi-nii juga sibuk dengan ponselnya!" pikir Sakura sambil melihat-lihat sikon mereka. "Apa boleh buat, main sendiri aja ah!"

Sakura bejalan ke tepi pantai dan menunggu ombak besar, lalu peluang itu sudah tampak. Ia pun mulai berselancar dengan selamat sentosa.

Di sisi tepi pantai, Naruto merasa haus. Ia pun bangun dan berjalan ke sebuah kotak yang berisi softdrink dan es batu. Lalu meminum minuman bersoda itu sampai habis. Naruto merasakan ada yang kurang diantara mereka. "Sai ada, Itachi ada, Sasuke ada tapi mana Sakura ?" pikir Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Lalu sosok badan langsing mungil itu tersorot oleh mata Naruto, Sakura yang memakai bikini mewarna merah sedang berselancar dan bermain dengan gulungan ombak besar di ujung sana.

Naruto kaget melihat Sakura yang sedang berselancar itu. "Baru tahu aku, Sakura pandai berselancar!" pikir Naruto. Pose Sakura saat ini sangat bagus untuk diabadikan. Dengan cepat Naruto merogoh sakunya mengambil camdig dan memotret gaya selancar Sakura. Dan hasilnya lumayan bagus.

"Waw,,,,berkilau. Seperti Edward Cullen saja!" gumamnya sambil memandangi hasil potretanya. Naruto berjalan ke payungnya Sai dan penasaran ingin melihat apa yang sedari tadi ia gambar. Setelah melihat dan mengamati, ternyata itu gambar Sakura yang sedang berselancar.

"Kau menggambar Sakura, Sai?"

Sai kaget karena sedari tadi ia tak menyadari kalau Naruto di belakangnya. Dan berusaha menutupi gambarnya dengan sehelai handuk yang tergeletak disampingnya. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sai yang ketahuan menggambar Sakura.

"Hei..tak apa! Lihat ini!" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan camdig-nya memperlihatkan foto Sakura yang sedang berselancar itu. "Keren kan?" Sai mengganguk tanda setuju.

"Aku baru tahu kalau dia jago selancar!" ujar Sai

"Ya..aku juga, mungkin karena kita yang kurang perhatian dengannya!" jawab Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah, sedikit sedih. Tapi raut itu langsung berubah setelah Sai memukul pundak Naruto keras. Ia kaget dan melihat kearah Sai yang tersenyum ala Sai biasanya.

"Makanya, karena dia satu-satunya our girl, kita harus beri perhatian lebih kepadanya. Karena perasaannya tidak sama dengan kita!" ujar Sai penuh wibawa. Naruto mengganguk kencang dan tersenyum nyengir ke Sai.

"Hei…kalian seperti pasangan homo!" ujar seseorang dari belakang Sai dan Naruto. Dengan cepat mereka menatap orang itu dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Lebay…hanya Naruto saja yang seperti itu.

"Hei teme..aku sudah punya Hinata, mana mungkin aku homo. Sai mungkin!"

"Enak saja, Sasuke sendiri mungkin!"

"Enak saja, Itachi-nii mungkin!"

"Kenapa aku juga?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hahaha…bercanda!" ujar Sasuke sedikit out of character dengan memainkan alisnya pada Itachi dan senyum-senyum seringai gaje.

"Lihat..Sakura hebat juga ya!" ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan mulai bangkit. Ia pun berjalan ke arah cottage dan mengambil selancar. Ternyata ia juga ingin berselancar. Sasuke mangambil selancar biru tua dengan corak merah. Ia berjalan ke tepi pantai dan melihat Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan selancarnya.

"Kau hebat juga!" puji Sasuke datar.

"Hm..Thanks!" ujar Sakura sedikit cuek, mungkin masih kesal dengan penolakan ajakannya tadi. Ia merasa capek dan berjalan keluar dari air, membawa selancarnya dan pergi ke tepi untuk duduk.

"Minumlah!" tawar Sasuke yang juga membawa minuman untuk Sakura. Sakura meraih softdrink tersebut dan membukanya. Lalu mereguk minuman itu hingga habis. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak..hanya saja ada ranting kecil nyangkut di rambutmu!" ujarnya menggerakkan tangannya mengambil ranting itu dan membuangnya. Sakura hanya diam dan mulai blushing tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Diam-diam Sasuke juga begitu. Adegan itu dilihat oleh Naruto, Sai dan Itachi.

"Wah..Sasuke mulai nih!" gumam Itachi sedikit pelan agar tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Tapi telinga rubah Naruto langsung nangkep sinyal gelombang suara Itachi.

"Mulai apaan?" tanya Naruto

"Mulai sedikit berbeda!" jawab Itachi asal, padahal bukan itu maksudnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Sedangkan Sai masih melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berdiri dan bermain selancar bersama. Terbesit sedikit perasaan aneh di hati Sai, mungkin rasa cemburu. Tapi ia hanya menganggap perasaan itu adalah perasaan biasa. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa cemburu. Sai berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran itu dan beralih ke gambarnya yang masih belum selesai.

=se7en=

* * *

**Selesai juga nih chap 1, untuk Step up Naruto version kyknya di tunda dulu pembuatanya. ****Rencananya sih utk cerita nih Cuma sampai chap 5 ato 6. Uuiihhh pakai target…hahhai…Kalo setia nih sama aye…baca trus ya cerita aye…dan jangan lupa di ripiu kalo mau nge-flame silahkan. ****Untuk motivasi. Tapi jangan terllu kejm y..hahaha…wassalam REVIEW YA COY! Next chap is Present for KIHS. **


	2. A Gift for KIHS

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, dan banyak nyolong lagu orang. Hahaha…**

**.**

**Just enjoy guys**

**..**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Gift for KIHS  
**

Suasana pagi yang sangat cerah, banyak orang-orang mulai beraktifitas seperti pergi ke kantor, ke sekolah dan ada pula yang memulai harinya dengan bersepeda ria dan berlari pagi untuk kesehatan mereka. Sebuah mobil Lamborghini melesat di jalanan kota Konoha. Menyelip kendaraan yang lain dan melaju menuju KIHS. Konoha Internation High School. Sebuah sekolah yang bertaraf internasional dan juga terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Sekolah yang banyak didiami oleh para anak pejabat, artis papan atas, model, penulis dan hal-hal yang sangat terkenal lainnya. Dan termasuk band terkenal yang ada dalam mobil Lamborghini sekarang menuju sekolah terkenal itu. Se7en.

Suasana dalam mobil mewah itu agak sepi, karena tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya seorang cowok jabrik pirang berteriak histeris entah karena apa, melototi majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Yang lainnya terkejut dengan teriakan itu. Sampai-sampai cewek berambut soft pink terbangun dari tidurnya. Atau tidur lanjutannya.

"Heh Naruto, bisa diam tidak!" teriak cewek itu sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking mungilnya. Efek samping budek dari teriakan cowok bernama Naruto itu.

"Apaan sih, dobe! Berisik!" ujar cowok berambut pantat ayam yang tadinya sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya. Jadi sangat terganggu dengan suara toa yang datang tiba-tiba merasuki telinganya. Dengan wajah stoic-nya, ia kembali berkutat dengan ponsel QWERTY-nya .

"Harga ramen di Ichiraku yang terkenal itu naik!" jawab Naruto dengan tampang polos ditambah dengan tampang sedih karena harga ramen kesukaannya itu naik 3 kali lipat harga biasa. "Ga bisa makan sepuasnya lagi dong, kantongku terbatas!"

"Hah..hanya karena itu kau berteriak, Naruto. Lihat tampang Sakura. Dia sudah seperti ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga." ujar cowok berambut klimis dengan sedikit poni di jidatnya. Menunjuk kearah cewek yang bernama Sakura yang duduk di kursi belakang. Mengambil tempat yang lumayan luas untuk melanjutkan tidur. Naruto yang mulai berperasaan aneh bergejolak dalam dirinya mulai gemetaran, mengingat bagaimana cewek pink itu mengamuk jika jam tidurnya yang sudah kurang itu menjadi tambah kurang karena keberisikan Naruto.

Dengan berat ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang, hal pertama yang bisa ia lihat adalah wajah Sakura yang seram berniat langsung mencekeram leher Naruto. "He…Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto takut-takut. Sakura mengendus kesal dan menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan…..

BLETAKKK

Serangan bom nuklir mendarat tepat di pulau kuning dan mengasilkan benjolan yang cukup parah. Naruto meringgis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak keras oleh Sakura.

"Itai…Sakura-chan!" keluh Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya yang benjol 2 tingkat.

"Baka!" bentaknya di depan wajah Naruto yang menahan sakit di kepalanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Namun apa daya, mereka telah sampai di KIHS dengan selamat sentosa. Sai dan Naruto begitu juga Sasuke besiap-siap untuk turun, namun….

"Hey..Sakura, kau mau turun atau tetap tidur disana!" ujar cowok berambut model pantat ayam yang mulai keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai telah turun duluan dan berjalan meninggalkan mobil.

"Hmmm…bentar lagi…lima menit lagi..!" jawabnya malas masih dengan mata tertutup melambaikan tangan asal pertanda menyuruh Sasuke untuk duluan. Sasuke hanya diam dan keluar dari mobil. Sakura masih tidur, tapi seseorang membangunkannya lagi.

"Sakura-sama, anda ingin turun atau tidak. Kalau tidak, saya akan membawa mobil ini kembali pulang." Ujar supir setianya yang duduk jauh di depan dan berbicara lewat monitor yang ada di bangku belakang. Sakura yang sebenarnya masih ngantuk akhirnya bangkit dari tempat ia bersemayam.

"Iya..iya..cerewet!" jawabnya ketus sambil mengucek matanya dan merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Turun dari mobil masih dengan nyawa setengah, belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sakura hampir jatuh, jika tidak ada tangan yang menahannya, mungkin ia benar-benar bisa mencium tanah. Pemilik tangan itu tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura yang sudah berdiri stabil. Sakura hanya membalas dengan fake smile. Cowok itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya .

"Hati-hati, apa kau sakit?" tanya cowok itu dengan penuh senyuman yang menawan, hampir saja Sakura meleleh karena senyuman itu kalau ia tak melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Akhirnya rohnya kembali penuh .

"Ah..tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing!"

"Apa perlu kuantar ke UKS?"

"Tidak usah…ini sudah biasa!" jawabnya melangkah maju meninggalkan cowok yang telah menolongnya. Sakura lupa sesuatu, ia lupa berterima kasih dan bermaksud menanyakan nama cowok itu. Tampaknya ia anak baru dan pastinya bukan salah satu fan boys gilanya. Saat ingin berbalik, anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Cepat dia pergi!" dan saat ingin berbalik pula ia kaget setengah mati. Mendapatkan wajah orang lain di depannya dengan tampang sok cool-nya. Sakura terlonjak ke belakang sambil mengusap dadanya karena kaget.

"Sasuke! Kau! Kaget tau!" ujar Sakura sedikit berteriak kepada temannya yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ayo cepat masuk, sebelum para fans datang!" ajak Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung. Ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju markas terbesar mereka di KIHS yang tak bisa ditembus oleh para fans mereka. Dan saat ini masih pukul 07.00, murid yang lain belum datang. Mereka sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menghindari amukan para fans. Maka dari itu, Sakura selalu terkantuk-kantuk dan kadang tertidur di dalam mobil.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai memasuki markas yang lumayan besar itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat musik. Terutama alat band mereka, Se7en. Gitar-gitar dengan warna dan corak yang berbeda tergantung manis di dinding ruangan itu. Begitu juga dengan Bass. Tertata rapi di dinding ruangan megah itu. Sedangkan drum, terletak tenang di sudut ruangan. Dengan ukuran yang mungkin memakan banyak tempat, drum diletakkan agak tersudut. Dan di dekat drum tersebut ada kotak yang berisikan stik-stik drum.

Ditengah ruangan ada sofa empuk yang besar beserta meja kecil. Dan di dekatnya ada lemari pakaian dan kulkas. Dalam ruangan terdapat kamar mandi yang cukup luas dan kamar ganti khusus untuk Sakura. Karena dia satu-satunya perempuan disana. Di dekat kamar mandi terdapat dapur.

Sai yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah, duduk di sofa menyalakan laptop dan wacom kesayangannya. Ia memulai membuat sketsa gambar lewat wacom tersebut. Sai sangat berbakat di bidang seni terutama seni melukis. Naruto yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja lengan pendek hitam, celana panjang putih, sepatu baseball putih dengan tali hitam dan sweater putih, berjalan menuju lemari dekat kulkas mencari ramen instant kesukaannya.

"HAH…TINGGAL SATU! SIAPA YANG HABISKAN RAMENKU?" teriak Naruto memenuhi ruangan kedap suara itu. Tentu saja, Sai yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan spontan menutup telinganya dan hasil sketsanya tercoret karena kaget. Sai yang pendiam itu jadi geram, karena masterpiece-nya hancur seketika karena suara toa-nya Naruto.

"SHIT!" umpatnya keras, Naruto yang baru pertama kali mendengar umpatan dari mulut Sai, terkaget bukan main. Ia pun memandang tak percaya pada Sai yang masih duduk di sofa. Sai mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto jadi gemetaran karena wajah asli Sai keluar dan lebih seram dari Sakura.

"S-s-s-sai…m-m-ma-a-af!" ujar Naruto tak kalah gagapnya dari kekasih hatinya yang bernama Hinata. Sai tetap berjalan mendekat dan Naruto yang pasrah hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat. Tapi ia merasakan Sai tidak melalukan apa-apa. Lama terasa, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kaget, karena di depannya sudah berdiri Sakura, menghalangi Sai berbuat suatu yang kepada Naruto

"Sudah Sai. Dia memang berisik seperti itu. Dan kau Naruto..tidak ada yang suka ramen selain kau disini. Jadi yang pastinya. Kau sendiri yang menghabiskan ramen itu" Ujar Sakura santai yang berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Sakura juga sudah menganti pakaiannya. Kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan rok putih di atas lutut, kaos kaki hitam selutut dan sepatu kets putih. Bajunya di biarkan keluar. Sedangkan rambut softpink-nya ia ikat menjadi satu di belakang. Meninggalkan sedikit poni miring di wajahnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sai mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Sakura. Sebenarnya Sai tak suka kekerasan hanya saja menyukai kata-kata pujian yang secara langsung melukai orang lain dengan telak. Sai mengendus kencang, "Kali ini kau selamat, dickless!"

"APA?"

"Sudah Naruto, kau suka sekali berteriak. Membuat kupingku 3 kali operasi!" ujar Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kulkas. Mencari cemilan yang bisa ia makan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Sai kembali berkutat dengan wacom-nya. Naruto berjalan ke dapur untuk merebus ramen instant-nya yang tinggal satu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak tampak batang hidungnya akhrinya keluar dari tempatnya bersemayam.

"Kalian ribut sekali!" ujarnya dengan gaya ter-cool yang pernah ia miliki. Berjalan dengan tangan di dalam kantong celananya menuju sofa di depan Sai.

"Kau tidak ganti baju, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di peralatan drum-nya. Mulai mengayun stiknya memutari jari-jari lentiknya.

"Hn!" jawabnya singkat

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memukul drum-nya lambat. Naruto yang tadinya di dapur berjalan sambil menghembus-hembus ramennya.

"Teme…kau tidak ganti baju?"

"Hn..!"

"Tidak ada kata lain selain "Hn", Sasuke?" seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung berjalan santai ke sofa, pria yang berumur sekitar 24 tahun yang rambutnya dikucir dan bermata onyx sama seperti Sasuke.

"Itachi!" ujar Sasuke dengan mata tertutup dengan nada meremehkan. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan mata tertutup seperti tidak tertarik dengan kabar baru yang datang dari pria yang tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik, Sasuke?"

"Itachi-san, kabar baru apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Sai yang sepertinya sudah siap dengan dunianya dan berniat mendengarkan Itachi –manager Se7en– dengan seksama. Sakura yang masih asyik dengan stik drum-nya berhenti dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Yeah..kabar apa? Itachi?" Tanya Sakura duduk di dekat Sasuke masih memainkan stiknya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan stik bodoh itu?" pinta Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. Sakura hanya manyun dan mendesah pelan.

"Iya..iya!" dan meletakan stik drum itu diatas meja yang berada di depannya.

"So?" Tanya Sasuke

"Akhirnya kau tertarik juga!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Yup…to the point, kalian akan tampil di KIHS nanti untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kepala Sekolah kita, Nyonya Tsunade dan sekalian untuk sambutan selamat datang untuk murid-murid dari summer vacation mereka." Ujar Itachi.

=se7en=

Se7en yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap berjalan bersama menuju kelas baru mereka. Disini mereka duduk di kelas XII, dengan ruangan yang sama. XII-1. Ruangan yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari guru. Alias kelas unggulan. Mereka berempat sekelas sejak Junior High School dan jarang terpisah. Dan tempat duduk mereka pun tak pernah berpindah tempat. Bangku nomor 2 dan 3 dari depan di dekat jendela. Di bangku nomor 2, duduklah Sakura dan Sai. Dan di bangku nomor 3, Sasuke dan Naruto. Terkadang mereka bergantian menempati tempat yang menurut mereka strategis itu.

Sama seperti dulu-dulunya. Setiap mereka jalan menuju kelas, pasti semua fans mereka besorak-sorai menyambut band terkenal yang sedang naik daun ini. Kebanyakan fans mereka perempuan, yang gilanya dan nekatnya minta ampun. Sampai-sampai teriakan kagum itu ngawur dan melenceng dari yang biasanya.

"KYAAAA…Sasuke-kun, Marry me!"

"Ahhh…Sasuke-kun jadilah ayah dari anakku!"

"Haaaa..Sai-kun…bawa aku terbang!"

"Kyaaaa…Naruto-kun, aku ingin mencubit pipimu!"

"Kyaaaa…Sakura-chan, be mine!" dan teriakan yang terakhir ini pastinya dari cowok penggemar drummer hebat emansipasi wanita satu ini. Dan itulah contoh-contoh teriakan gaje dari seluruh penghuni KIHS jika bertemu dengan Se7en. Se7en yang dijaga ketat dengan para bodyguard yang sangar hanya bisa mendengar teriakan gaje itu dengan tampang cuek, kecuali Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya pada semua fan girls-nya.

"Naruto, ingat Hinata!" ujar Sakura memperingatkan agar Naruto tidak terbuai dengan surga dunia yang sementara ini.

"Iya…Hinata itu the one and only in my eyes and my deepest heart. Jadi kangen!" jawab Naruto dengan nyegir gigi kuning khasnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi seketika ia berhenti karena melihat sosok yang tadi pagi menolongnya. Ia tersenyum dan Sakura membalasnya sebagai sapaan. Tapi seseorang menyenggolnya dan pandangannya beralih dari cowok tadi pagi.

"Och..!"

"Sakura, kau melihat apa?" tanya Sai yang sengaja menyenggolnya barusan. Sakura hanya diam dan melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat cowok itu berdiri. Tapi dianya sudah menghilang. "Huh..selalu hilang!"

"Siapa yang hilang?" Tanya Sai lagi yang mengikuti arah mata Sakura. "Kau lihat siapa?"

"Ah..tidak ada, mungkin perasaanku saja!" jawabnya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan mengampiri temannya yang sudah duluan masuk kelas. Diikuti oleh Sai dari belakang.

Di dalam kelas XII-1

Suasana kelas yang mereka masuki saat ini benar-benar kacau balau seperti kapal pecah. Seperti biasa, wali kelasnya belum masuk alias terlambat. Wali kelas mereka adalah Kakashi-sensei yang juga mengajar Fisika selalu datang terlambat dengan alasan yang aneh-aneh.

Saat mereka masuk, para fan cewek-nya Sasuke langsung diam memandang dengan rasa penuh cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki. Tapi tatapan itu hanya jadi angin lalu olehnya. Dia mengacuhkan mereka dengan sikap dinginnya. Tapi mereka tambah nekat, sampai-sampai berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Tapi bodyguard Sasuke langsung menghadang mereka supaya tak mendekat kearah Sasuke. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung nge-rape Sasuke. Hahaha (you're a pervert, author!)

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya sangking geli melihat kelakuan fan girls-nya yang gila. Sai hanya senyum-senyum palsu gaje berjalan ke kursinya dan langsung mengeluarkan iPod biru tua-nya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berjalan linglung masih bingung dengan orang baru itu. "Ah..kenapa mikirin orang yang ga dikenal sih!" pikir Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Sai masih dengan tampang yang kurang mengenakkan dilihat.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sai yang menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang beda dari biasanya. Yang ceria dan bersemangat.

"Tidak..aku baik-baik saja. Cuma sedikit pusing karena bangun tidur tadi..!" jawabnya duduk di bangku sebelah Sai, dia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sakura mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah ponsel QWERTY yang selalu ia gunakan untuk update status di facebook dan twitter. Ia mulai log in tapi niatnya tertunda karena suara toa temannya dari belakang ia duduk.

"Woi..Forehead!" teriak cewek yang lumayan tinggi dan langsing dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang dan poni miring yang menutupi mata babyblue kanannya. Dia berjalan dengan seorang cewek berambut indigo panjang yang bermata pearl. Melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura sebagai penyapaan.

"Kau berisik sekali, Ino-pig!" ujarnya dengan tatapan bosan kepada sahabatnya yang sama berisiknya dengan Naruto. " Gimana liburan di Milan?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang sudah duduk di dekat Sakura beserta Hinata. Sai yang tak ingin ikut pembicaraan perempuan pindah tempat ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ahh…ternyata disana musim dingin, aku lupa bawa baju dingin!" kata Ino mulai cerita tentang liburannya ke Milan bersama keluarganya. Sakura hanya tertawa mengejek dan Hinata diam-diam tertawa.

"Kau sih, ga liat musim. Jelas-jelas siklus iklim di sini dan di Milan itu beda!" jawab Sakura mengambil tasnya untuk menyimpan ponselnya.

"Iya..terpaksa deh. Tapi aku beli baju baru disana. OMIGOD mall disana besar banget!" ujar Ino menggebu-gebu karena cewek satu ini sangat menyukai shopping. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakura-chan, gimana konsernya lancar?" tanya Hinata

"Hmmm..lancar tapi tenaga bener-bener terkuras. Apalagi aku, sebagai drummer itu harus enerjik!" jawabnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Tanda semangatnya sudah mulai meraja lela ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ino dan Hinata yang melihat Sakura jadi ikutan senang dan tertawa. Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama.

Sai yang melihat Sakura yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kenapa Sai jadi begitu perhatian dengan Sakura ya? Naruto masih sibuk dengan PSP yang ia bawa dari rumah, Sasuke juga sibuk sendiri dengan Laptopnya. Selain itu murid lain juga sibuknya bukan main. Kiba dan Lee yang tak lain adalah teman satu tim street basketball-nya Naruto sedang asyik bermain bola yang terbuat dari gulungan kertas di belakang deretan kursi yang digeser ke depan. Ditambah dengan pemain tambahan -biar rame- yang tak lain adalah Shino yang suka sibuk sendiri dan Chouji, yang main jadi kipernya sambil makan sekantong keripik singkong. Juga Suigetsu yang tak henti-hentinya minum softdrink, sampai berkaleng-kaleng dan sampahnya di buang ke kepala Neji yang lagi cream bath (?)

Juga Kankuro, Gaara dan Idate dari local sebelah yang sering main kesana. Apa guru mereka berdua gak masuk? Alah biarin aja toh mereka sering bolos. Dan tentang cewek-cewek, ada yang sedang sibuk make up sendiri. Gila menor abis…kayak banci kaleng, siapa lagi kalau bukan ketua FC-nya Se7en untuk KIHS – Fujitama Karin- yang rambutnya berwarna merah yang gayanya itu tidak beraturan alias gak pernah disisir mungkin. Mata ruby-nya itu dikandangi sama kaca mata minus 2 berbingkai hitam. Dan bibirnya di lapisi sama lipstick merah membara.

Hah lupakan, selain Karin ada juga Azawa Tenten yang lagi sibuk sama tali sepatunya yang dari tadi tidak bisa ia pasang, maka dari itu dia ga ikutan ngerumpi sama Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Terus Hikari Matsuri yang juga sama sibuknya dengan Tenten, mengecat kuku. Sabaku no Temari, dia anak baik dan pintar, sedang sibuk sendiri dengan buku bacaannya yang tebalnya…uh jangan ditanya.

Dan di sudut ruangan, ada yang sengaja meletakkan bangku panjang. Dan digunakan untuk tidur oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru, si cerdas IQ luar biasa yang malasnya juga luar biasa. Bela-belain bawa bantal dari rumah ke sekolah untuk kenyamanan tidur siangnya. Tapi ini masih pagi…dan beberapa cewek lainnya yang sibuk ngerumpi dengan topic yang sedang hangat-hangatnya.

Yau kegiatan rutin mereka akhirnya terhenti setelah Kakashi-sensei masuk ke ruangan. Dan mereka pada berhamburan untuk menempati tempat duduk. Dengan tampang innocent, Kakashi masuk dan menempati tempatnya. Dia berpapasan dengan Kankuro, Gaara dan Idate yang langsung kabur terbirit-birit. Kakashi masih memandangi mereka yang berlari ke kelas sebelah. Melihat Kankuro yang selalu menarik-narik celananya keatas, mungkin celananya kedodoran masuk kelas paling akhir setelah Gaara. Kakashi hanya menggeleng-geleng dan menuju ke mejanya.

"Yo maaf saya terlambat, tadi saya menolong anak kecil yang—" belum sempat Kakashi menyelasaikan kalimatnya semua murid sudah berkoak-koak.

"LIAR…!" sorak semua murid kecuali para pencinta alam pendiam. Tapi Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah karena itu sudah makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi seseorang masuk kedalam kelas tiba-tiba dan menampakkan dirinya. "Maaf apa saya sudah boleh masuk?" tanya orang itu dari luar.

"Ah…saya hampir lupa!" ujar Kakashi memukul jidatnya dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Sakura langsung mengenali orang tersebut, orang yang telah menolongnya tadi pagi setelah turun dari mobil. Dan orang yang selalu menghilang jika melengah sedikit. Sakura memasang tampang kaget. Tidak menyangka orang itu akan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya.

Sai menyadari tingkah Sakura. Dia hanya diam memandangi Sakura yang masih terpaku ke depan. Kakashi mulai berjalan menyambut anak baru itu.

"Baiklah kita kedatangan murid baru dari Oto Gakuen, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Orang itu berjalan menuju Kakashi dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai..Saya Nakamura Kyo dari Oto Gakuen. Yoroshiku ne !" ujanya singkat dan matanya langsung beralih keseseorang yang dikenalnya tadi pagi. Yang sempat ia tolong. Sedangkan seisi kelas ribut, apalagi cewek-cewek mulai berbisik karena Kyo yang ketampanannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Dan yang cowoknya hanya diam kecuali Naruto, Lee dan Kiba yang bertepuk tangan menyambut saingan baru Sasuke.

"Punya saingan nih, teme!" bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya cuek dan tidak memperhatikan sepenuhnya. Sasuke hanya diam dengan stoic facenya. Sai masih menatap Sakura yang diam, dan pandangannya menuju Kyo yang sedang melihat Sakura. Tatapan Kyo dan Sai bertemu. Sai merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Kyo tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepisnya.

"Sakura..hei!" panggil Sai langsung membuyarkan pandangan Sakura pada Kyo. "Kenapa kau memandangnya seperti itu, apa kau kenal dia?" Sakura berhenti menatap Kyo dan beralih menatap Sai yang memanggilnya.

"Ah ya..tadi pagi dia menolongku yang hampir jatuh sewaktu turun dari mobil!" jawabnya jujur.

"Kau sih ga hati-hati!" ujar Sai

"Hmm..!" jawab Sakura singkat ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya. Sai yang melihat senyuman itu hanya blushing-blushing diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Ah hanya itu…Kyo silahkan duduk disamping anak yang tidur itu!" perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah orang yang tidur itu, Shikamaru. Kyo berjalan kesana dan duduk disebelah Shikamaru yang masih tidur pulas. Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai, tapi sebelum itu Kakashi mengumumkan sesuatu kepada seluruh murid.

"Yah..seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, Tsunade-sama akan berulang tahun. Dan untuk merayakan acara emas ini. Se7en akan tampil sebagai sajian utama pada acara tersebut. Dan ditambah dengan penampilan bakat dari tiap kelas. Dan acara ini juga menyambut kedatangan kalian kembali setelah summer vacation dan semester baru!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Yang lain hanya bisa bengong tambah kaget tambah senang dan lain-lainnya. Para cewek-cewek berteriak histeris dan para cowoknya menutup telinga. Sebenarnya mereka juga senang tapi mereka malah kelewat senang.

"Ah…aku mau damping Sasuke-kun nanti!" ujar Karin penuh dengan rasa percaya diri.

"Bukan! Aku yang akan damping Sasuke-kun!" ujar cewek berambut hitam curly yang dengan gaya centilnya.

"Bukan..aku!" ujar yang satunya yang berambut indigo pendek.

Semua cewek-cewek pada sibuk merebutkan sasuatu yang mustahil untuk digapai sampai terjadi adegan jambak-jambakan dan tending-tendangan. Kakashi-sensei hanya sibuk dengan buku mesum bacaannya dan mulai tertawa sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengendus kesal dengan tingkah mereka yang menurutnya "annoying" itu. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya diperebutkan. Dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke membalas tawaan Sakura, tapi itu malah tambah membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. Sasuke tambah kesal dan hanya bisa pasang tampang cuek. Hehe…padahal Sasuke blushing loh, dan menyadari akan hal itu. Dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu!" bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Hn!" balasnya singkat.

"Ya sejak kejadian itu, dia jarang tertawa lepas seperti itu!" ujar Naruto melirik punggung Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Sai yang menanggapi tawaan Sakura hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Hn..iya dobe!"

=se7en=

**

* * *

Hmmm kira-kira apa ya yang membuat Sakura yang dulu jarang tertawa. ****Nanti ding di next chap. chap 3 jdlnya apa ya bagusnya. Kalo setia nih sama aye…baca trus ya cerita aye…dan jangan lupa di ripiu kalo mau nge-flame silahkan. Untuk motivasi. Tapi jangan terllu kejm y..hahaha…wassalam REVIEW YA COY! **


End file.
